Senbonzakura
Senbonzakura ' ''Thousand Cherry Blossoms '' A regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a white-colored hilt and white sheathe. 'Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Scatter" (散れ, chire). Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in wielder's hand. The release can be negated before it completes. However, if the release completes itself, then Senbonzakura is rendered near-unstoppable. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, wielder can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): is essentially a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, wielder needs to drop his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them. The number of blades is great enough that wielder can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. it commonly forms into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. its defensive use allows wielder to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. Unlike the Shikai, the Bankai is entirely mentally controlled. While wielder can control the blades with his mind alone, using the hands allows them to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed three fold. Similar to the Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter.[132] Bankai Special Ability: the Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi an incredibly versatile Bankai. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of the Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape): The true form of Senbonzakura is created by wielder’s blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of the Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around wielder and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate it’s power into fewer blades, thus increasing it’s attack power. While wielder can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, it’s commonly called to the hands for actual melee combat. When in wielder’s hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of it’s base form. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. The Senkei also cages wielder with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The most effective use of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it highly versatile as a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. Gōkei (吭景, Mawscape): This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It was strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack is so powerful that wielder themselves is in danger. Shūkei: Hakuteiken (終景: 白帝剣, "Endscape: White Emperor Sword") This condenses each and every single one of the blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword). Pure white wings form on wielder's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. The wings are capable of being used for flight. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shinmei-ryū